


The 12 Stages of Your Relationship

by okdreaming



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing something for this fandom. I'm not sure if this works. It is the first time I've written anything using the second person pov.</p><p>Disclaimer: Any similarity to real people is purely coincidental. I don't own them, ok?</p>
    </blockquote>





	The 12 Stages of Your Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something for this fandom. I'm not sure if this works. It is the first time I've written anything using the second person pov.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any similarity to real people is purely coincidental. I don't own them, ok?

_Step 1: Eye to Body_

You’re three match points down when you realise that your appreciation of your opponent’s body has nothing whatsoever to do with the match you are currently losing.

_Step 2: Eye to Eye_

As you congratulate your opponent you see shock, joy and something akin to hero worship in his warm brown eyes. You find yourself wishing that you could look into his eyes forever.

_Step 3: Voice to Voice_

As a child you learned three languages concurrently. You tend to have little patience for anyone who is only capable of speaking one fluently. Still, you can’t help but find your opponent’s faltering attempts at English endearing.

_Step 4: Hand to Hand_

As you shake hands with your opponent you feel a frisson of heat rush up your arm and course through your body which has nothing to do with the temperature. How very juvenile.

_Step 5: Arm to Shoulder_

It is at your next match where you comprehensively beat him that your opponent places his arm on your shoulder. You can still feel the warmth from his arm hours later as you lie in bed unable to get to sleep.

_Step 6: Arm to Waist_

Unusually you decide to eat breakfast in the hotel’s restaurant rather than the breakfast room of your suite. You have barely stepped into the restaurant when you find an arm wrapped around your waist and yourself guided to a table.

_Step 7: Mouth to Mouth, Step 8: Hand to Head, and Step 9: Hands to Body_

It is late and you have both had one drink. You think that perhaps it would be better if you were both drunk, that way at least there would be something to excuse your behaviour. Still you find yourself leaning forward to kiss that extremely mobile mouth. You are surprised when your gentle kiss is returned. He kisses as he does everything, passionately. One hand holds the back of your head as the other roams your body.

_Step 10: Mouth to Breast_

Very quickly he has undone your shirt and is kissing down your chest. His lips fall on your left nipple. You bite back a moan as you hear footsteps moving close to the place you are hidden in the hotel garden.

_Step 11: Hand to Genitals_

You are in one of the shower cubicles in the changing room. You have just convincingly beaten him, again. You can feel the testosterone coursing through your body. You feel tempted to do something you have heard others doing but have never done yourself. You begin soaping up your hands in preparation. The door opens and closes. A dry warm body presses against your back. One hand holds your hip in place while the other grasps you and quickly and efficiently jerks you off. You don’t have time to resist. He is gone before you can say anything.

_Step 12: Sexual Intercourse_

Your last thought as you lie in his arms before you begin to see stars is that there is nowhere that you would rather be. You wish this moment could last forever. You find yourself storing memories of the feel of him holding you, the smell, the way the sweat runs down his face, the look in his eyes. You realise this is in preparation for the time when you are no longer together. When he is married to that pretty little girl he has been squiring around. You don’t delude yourself into believing that that this is anything other than a phase which he will outgrow.


End file.
